What are You Afraid of?
by Miss Hyper 99
Summary: Blaze has been troubled by something all day, a fear she's trying to mentally overcome. Silver has been distracted all day, as well. What happens when the two talk about their distractions? Silvaze. One-shot.


"Miss Blaze?" Cream's voice broke into Blaze's thoughts. The purple cat had gotten talked into going to Cream's "Tea Party", but found it hard to focus, as something else was on her mind. She had drifted off into thought again just a few minuets ago, and Cream, once again, had snapped her back to reality.

"Oh," Blaze began, "s-sorry." The little rabbit then put a smile back on her face and poured more tea into Blaze's cup. She picked it up and began lightly sipping it, still not fully focused.

"You seem troubled, dear."

Blaze looked up abruptly, and so did Cream. Vanilla had walked into the room.

"I suppose," Blaze confirmed. Cream frowned.

"What's wrong?" The adorable bunny asked, in a very sweet voice, polite as always.

"I . . . I suppose I'm trying to mentally overcome a fear," Blaze confessed, looking away from the two rabbits' gazes.

"Oh." Cream sounded disappointed. "I didn't think you were afraid of anything." Blaze knew that no one wasn't afraid of anything, but she supposed that Cream didn't realize this quite yet. The truth was, Blaze was afraid of many things, she just never showed her fear.

"Would you like to talk about it, dear?" Vanilla asked. Blaze shook her head, standing up and putting the teacup down, rattling the saucer a bit more than she intended too.

"No thank you," Blaze said, trying her best to be polite. "I . . . Have a phone call to make, good-bye." She then left without another word, still trying to mentally overcome her fear.

XxX

"Okay Silver, something's _totally_ wrong. You normally _clobber _me at Mario Kart!" Amy exclaimed, bewildered. She had invited him over to play Mario Kart, as she had practiced and hoped she'd actually get remotely close to first place this time. But she didn't expect _this_. Silver was normally the _best_ at Mario Kart . . . He normally clobbered everyone at it. But today, Amy had clobbered _him_.

"I'm just off my game, that's all," Silver said, slightly looking down.

"Off your game? If that's simply 'off your game' then I guess a pig should fly by right now!" Amy exclaimed again. Silver looked down more. The truth was . . . He wasn't really just "off his game".

"I guess I'm just . . . Distracted," he finished quickly. Amy rested her hand on her hip.

"And what's distracting you, may I ask?" She said. Silver looked down as far as he could at that point. He really didn't want to have to answer. Lucky for him, Amy's cellphone chose to ring right that moment. Amy went to get it, and Silver breathed a sigh of relief. He then listened to the half of the phone conversation he could hear, as after the first few words it made him want to eavesdrop.

"Hi Blaze! Yeah, he's here . . . Oh, wow! I really didn't expect you to say that, um . . . Tonight? I suppose I can help you with that! Wait, Sonic should be in on it too, that way we can . . . Oh, never mind I shouldn't talk with Silver in the room. See ya later!"

"What was that about?" Silver asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh, umm, nothing . . . " Amy said, here voice all too innocent and sly. She began pushing him towards her apartment door.

"Amy, really . . . " Silver began, but didn't get to continue as Amy cut him off.

"Just go home for now. I'll see you later, kay?" Then she shoved him out the door and closed it.

XxX

"Are you _sure_ this will work, Amy?" Blaze asked. Amy nodded.

"Positive," Amy said. "I've invited Silver over for pizza, but I haven't ordered it yet. Me and Sonic will "argue" over what toppings we want, then go into the kitchen to decide, leaving you alone to talk with Silver, just like you said you wanted."

"Seems foolproof enough," Blaze said, a little bit unsure. Sonic could ruin plans like this in a snap. Just then, there was a knock on Amy's apartment door. Amy went to get it, and Blaze sat down on the couch.

"Hey Silver!" Amy greeted. Blaze only listened, not watched. "What kinda pizza you like?"

"Hi Amy," Silver said. "I don't really care." Amy and Silver walked in, and Amy called for Sonic. Within moments he was there.

"Hey Sonic! Is pineapple and pepperoni okay for the pizza?" Amy asked.

"Bleh! I HATE pineapple on my pizza!" Sonic exclaimed. Amy frowned.

"Mushrooms?" Amy asked.

"No thank you!" Sonic said. Amy sighed.

"I have a menu of toppings in the kitchen. You can decide off of that," Amy suggested, and the two walked into the kitchen, leaving Silver and Blaze alone. Silence lasted for a few moments between them, and it seemed to drag on forever.

"Amy tells me you had something distracting you earlier," Blaze said. "May I ask what it was?"

"I . . . I was trying to mentally overcome a fear, I suppose," Silver answered.

"Really? I was earlier also," Blaze confessed. Silver looked directly at her.

"What are you afraid of?" Silver asked, in a little bit of a hushed tone. Blaze looked back at him.

"Of admitting something," she confessed. She didn't give away any more information, just vaguely what her fear was. "How about you, Silver the Hedgehog? What are you afraid of?"

"Same as you, I guess," Silver answered. They then looked away from each other, and silence dragged on once again.

"Hey," Silver said finally, "why don't we admit the things to each other and face our fears? Then we'll be over them once and for all, and won't be distracted anymore."

"That's . . . A good idea," Blaze agreed. Her voice was steady, but butterflies had made a home in her stomach that moment. "Y-You first," Blaze added, quickly and shakily.

"Okay," Silver said slowly. He took a small, shaky breath. "I . . . I . . . " he couldn't get the words out once he started. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea after all. "I . . . I have a crush on you!" He finished quickly. Afterwards he covered his mouth with his hand, but Blaze grabbed his wrist and uncovered it.

"That's funny, because it was exactly what I was going to say to you," Blaze said.

From the kitchen, Amy and Sonic had been eavesdropping. Amy couldn't hold it in any longer. She squealed and ran out.

"How cute!" She exclaimed. Blaze and Silver blushed and looked down.

"So you guys love each other, huh?" Sonic chimed in.

"I guess . . . " Silver said quietly. Sonic laughed.

"So what now?" Blaze asked. Amy, of course, had to make the situation about seventy times more awkward by her next statement.

"Ya kiss him, silly!" Amy exclaimed gleefully.

"No way," Silver said. "I've never kissed anyone before. I bet I'm horrible at it."

"Aw, come on, you can't be THAT bad," Blaze taunted. Silver frowned, and gave Blaze a light peck on the lips. "I take that back!" She teased.

"Come on! That was nothing! Kiss her for real!" Sonic teased. Silver gave him a look, but didn't disagree as he again kissed Blaze.


End file.
